


Mine

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Atobes do take days off.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts).



> Creation: 2014-10-03 10:42pm to 10:51pm  
> Dedicated to my beautiful wife: Happy 1st anniversary, honey. - October 4th

"Come on! Let's go over there!"

The over-enthusiastic voice of his husband made Keigo smile before he followed the blonde at a much more sedate - and much more appropriate - pace. Atobes did not hasten. At least most of them.

"Come on! We'll be late!"

"Ore-sama is never late."

Jirou pouted then grinned.

"Ore-sama isn't. But Keigo was once."

He - almost - grimaced. That time had been… That time never happened. He had sworn to himself that it hadn't. 

"Ore-sama told you the time had been changed without ore-sama being informed about it therefore ore-sama could not have been late."

"Oi! No fair!"

Keigo grinned slyly then kissed the pouty lips leisurely, "Ore-sama is always fair, my love" before proceeding onto the first ride, hoping his hair stayed as impeccable as during a tennis match. The blonde jumped next to him immediately, snuggling against his shoulder. 

"Thanks for doing this. I know you would have to work…"

"Ore-sama will never be too busy for you. Don't forget that."

Jirou nodded, grinning happily as the car travelled skywards. Keigo smiled indulgently.

"Happy anniversary, Jirou."

"Happy anniversary, Kei-chan."


End file.
